Silence
by Asrial
Summary: Shaka, chevalier d'or de la vierge. Un homme doux et discret, tout en silence...Sisi, je vous assure


**Silence**

"- Pour la semaine à venir, sont de garde : Saga et Kanon, Mu et Shura. Pour les autres, vous pouvez quitter le Sanctuaire si vous le souhaitez, pensez juste à prévenir pour qu'on sache où vous joindre en cas de besoin." Finit Shion avec un sourire bienveillant.

Le Pope essayait autant que faire se peut, de ne pas séparer les couples. C'était parfois nécessaire, mais puisqu'ils n'étaient plus en guerre… Même les astreintes étaient là pour la forme. Il ne demandait même pas aux Ors de faire de rondes. Juste d'être là, au Sanctuaire, pour pallier à une situation d'urgence si le besoin s'en faisait sentir…

Les Ors se séparèrent, chacun rentrant chez lui. Enfin…Depuis quelques temps, certaines maisons étaient de plus en plus souvent désertées. Le Cancer n'avait pas dû passer plus de deux nuits dans ses appartements en six mois, la maison du Scorpion servait de débarras à celle du Verseau, quand à la maison du Lion, Aiolia était tellement collé aux basques de son grand frère adoré que la fratrie avait migré définitivement chez le Sagittaire.

Mu s'étira un peu.

Une fois par semaine, ils devaient tous participer à la réunion imposée par Shion et s'il en comprenait l'utilité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se plaindre qu'elle ait toujours lieu de nuit.

Deux bras passèrent autour de sa taille.

"- Un peu de tenue tous les deux, voulez-vous ?"

Les jumeaux eurent le même sourire carnassier.

"- Pourquoi faire ?" Ronronna Saga avant de déposer un petit baiser sur la gorge de son jeune compagnon.

Kannon se dépêcha d'imiter son grand frère.

"- Hé ! Tu triches, Sa' ! C'est toujours toi le premier." Bouda un peu le cadet des Gémeaux.

"- C'est parce que je suis l'ainé."

"- Tu as sept minutes de moins que moi !" Remarqua pour la millième fois l'ancien Marinas.

"- Peut-être, mais ca fait de moi ton révéré grand-frère, donc un peu de respect."

Le Bélier leva les yeux au ciel. Ces deux -à auraient sa peau et sa raison. Ils avaient déjà son corps et son amour alors…

"- Ca suffit, tous les deux !"

"- Oui, Mu…" Répondirent automatiquement les deux hommes avant de suivre leur petit mouton en frétillant comme des gardons fraichement péchés.

Shura les regarda partir avec amusement.

"- Ces deux là…."

"- Tu n'es pas encore partit rejoindre Dokho ? Je crois qu'il t'attend." Remarqua Shion avec un petit sourire en coin.

Le Capricorne rosit avant de filer à son tour.

Resté seul dans son Temple, le Pope retourna à sa bibliothèque. Il aurait bien aimé avoir le ressort de son vieil ami mais Mu était déjà pris alors… Quoi que, le trio avait l'air…assez ouvert, il faudrait qu'il tente sa chance… On ne savait jamais…

Il haussa les épaules.

Il avait de la lecture en retard.

"- Shaka ?"

La Vierge sursauta soudain.

"- Je croyais que tout le monde était retourné chez lui." S'étonna le Pope.

Les pommettes un peu roses, l'indou secoua la tête.

"- Ca ne va pas ?"

Un peu inquiet, Shion posa une main sur le front du jeune homme. Il était un peu chaud mais rien de bien grave.

"- Shaka ?"

Le gardien de la sixième maison sembla retrouver sa langue.

"- Désolée, je rêvassais…"

Cette fois réellement étonné, Shion lui proposa de s'asseoir.

"- NON !!! Je veux dire… Merci, mais il faut que je rentre chez moi j'ai….mon diner sur le feu…."

Le Pope pouvait voir que le jeune Chevalier lui mentait, mais ce n'était pas ses affaires.

"- Tu es sûr que ça va ?"

"- O…Oui…Ne vous en faites pas…" Sourit piteusement le jeune Or, les jambes flageolantes.

"- Bon…Si tu es sûr."

Le Pope regarda l'indou sortir du temple. Il avait un peu de mal à marcher droit mais…Shion n'avait pas vécu près de trois cent ans sans avoir appris quelques petites choses.

Il détourna calmement les yeux. Ce n'était pas ses affaires…

Arrivé au milieu des escaliers entre le Temple du Pope et celui des Poissons, Shaka fit une pose.

Déesse, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il lui soit aussi difficile de marcher !!! Et encore, il pouvait remercier son armure de camoufler son état.

Un long frisson lui arqua brutalement les reins. Il lâcha un petit cri tout en s'accrochant à un rocher pour ne pas tomber.

A ce rythme, il mettrait tout la nuit à rentrer chez lui !

La vibration décrut brutalement jusqu'à n'être quasiment plus perceptible.

Le jeune Chevalier serra les dents.

Il lui avait fallu tout son contrôle pour ne pas broncher pendant la réunion hebdomadaire, malgré les tortures qu'il subissait. A présent, son contrôle ébranlé ne tenait plus que parce qu'il savait la délivrance proche.

Les dents serrées, il courut dans les escaliers jusqu'à sa maison, malgré les brutales montées en puissances de son inconfort avant qu'elles ne diminuent tout aussi brutalement jusqu'à la prochaine crise.

La Vierge rentra dans ses appartements, le cerveau noyé de brouillard.

Il ne vit même pas l'autre Chevalier sortir des ombres pour l'attraper par la taille, glisser une main sous la jupe de son armure et appuyer fortement sur son postérieur.

Un nouveau cri échappa au jeune homme qui s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à son agresseur.

"- Shhh… Du calme mon petit…Du calme…" Roucoula le Chevalier avant d'ôter un à un les morceaux d'armure de Shaka.

De petits gémissements échappaient à la réincarnation de Bouddha qui se laissait faire, totalement soumis.

Une fois le jeune homme juste vêtu d'une tunique et d'un pantalon de toile, l'autre chevalier saisit sa longue chevelure à pleine main pour le trainer avec lui vers la chambre.

"- Tu as pris ton temps pour revenir ici, dis moi…."

"- Je…"

"- Je ne veux pas d'excuse. Je t'avais dit de revenir immédiatement, dès que le Pope vous aurait libérés, il me semble."

Un petit gémissement pitoyable échappa au Chevalier d'or en même temps qu'un long frémissement lui remontait le long du dos. Il savait qu'il allait se faire punir. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute ! Il était descendu aussi vite que possible, mais avec les tortures que lui faisait subir son maître….

Le Chevalier le jeta brutalement par terre.

Shaka tomba lourdement sur l'épaisse couverture posée sur le sol. Son maître était souvent rude avec lui mais prenait grand soin de ne jamais lui faire vraiment mal…Sauf si lui le demandait…

La Vierge releva un regard suppliant sur son maitre. Immédiatement, le Chevalier lui donna une petite gifle.

"- Qui t'as permis de lever les yeux ?"

La Vierge baissa le nez, désolé. Il cumulait vraiment les erreurs ce soir.

"- Tu veux vraiment être puni, hein ?" S'amusa l'autre Chevalier avec un sourire avant d'allumer à fond la petite télécommande qu'il avait posé sur un meuble.

Shaka lâcha aussitôt un long cri de surprise avant de se tortiller sur le sol. Il chercha par tous les moyens à se soustraire à la brutale sensation qui l'emplissait tout entier.

Son maitre le regarda s'agiter sur le sol quelques minutes avant d'éteindre la télécommande.

Shaka s'immobilisa, haletant. De petites larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

"- Tu as été un vilain garçon…" Le gronda encore son maitre d'une voix douce.

Le Chevalier d'or ne put que lâcher un petit geignement doux et suppliant.

Son maitre posa une main sur sa nuque.

"- Là… Là…." Murmura-t-il en lui caressant gentiment les épaules.

Le Chevalier d'or vint immédiatement se coller à ses jambes. Son maitre le laissa faire un moment avant de le soulever de terre pour le poser sur le lit.

"- Ne crois quand même pas que tu vas t'en tirer à si bon compte." Roucoula encore le Chevalier en ôtant la tunique puis le pantalon de Shaka.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux.

Il se sentait tellement vulnérable ainsi, nu, sous le regard de son maitre toujours habillé. L'autre Chevalier ne se dévêtait jamais pendant leurs séances. Il disait vouloir garder une distance entre eux. L'indou avait beau le comprendre et l'accepter, des fois, il aurait bien voulu en profiter…Comme ce soir…

Il se mit à quatre pattes. Lentement, il s'approcha de son maitre pour déposer un petit baiser sur son ventre.

Son geste fit sourire l'autre chevalier.

"- On est plein d'énergie ce soir…"

Il caressa les épaules nues du jeune homme pendant que Shaka ouvrait son pantalon d'une main tremblante.

Son maître ne lui avait pas dit d'arrêter.

Le Chevalier laissa Shaka sortir son membre de son pantalon. Un petit soupir de plaisir lui échappa lorsque l'indou déposa un petit coup de langue sur le bout.

Il reposa une main sur la nuque du jeune homme pour l'encourager.

Son petit geste suffit à la Vierge pour le prendre entre ses lèvres.

L'autre Chevalier ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser la nuque et les épaules. Shaka était des plus séduisant comme ça… Les pommettes roses, les yeux clos, un filet de salive qui lui coulait au coin des lèvres….

Son maitre le repoussa soudain. Déçu, le Chevalier d'or fit la moue.

"- Mais…"

Une petite claque sur la croupe lui arracha un petit cri plaintif.

"- T'ai-je donné l'autorisation de parler ?"

Shaka se mit à bouder. Son maître était bien dur ce soir. D'habitude, il le laissait le satisfaire et lui pardonnait comme ça…

L'autre Chevalier reboucla son pantalon.

"- Ecarte les jambes."

A quatre pattes, Shaka obéit.

Au moins, il pouvait espérer qu'il serait vite soulagé !

Une grande main se posa sur ses fesses pour les caresser un peu. Machinalement, le Or arqua les reins avant de lâcher un petit geignement soumis.

Son maitre lui claqua l'arrière train sans douceur.

"- Chut…"

La Vierge lui jeta un regard attristé, désolé de se faire punir encore.

Son maitre prit un peu pitié de lui. Il lui glissa deux doigts dans la bouche.

"- Suce."

L'indous obéit avec enthousiasme. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait mais c'était déjà ça !

Son maitre alterna caresses et lourdes claques sur sa croupe pendant encore un moment, jusqu'à ce que la peau ait pris une jolie couleur écarlate.

"- Bien… Voila qui est des plus délectables…"

Ses doigts glissèrent sur le postérieur douloureux jusqu'à effleurer l'intimité du gardien de la sixième maison.

Le jeune Chevalier arqua les reins, suppliant.

"- D'accord… D'accord… je t'enlève ça…"

Shaka ferma les yeux de soulagement.

Il pouvait supporter beaucoup de chose mais pas ça.

Son maitre alla chercher un tube de lubrifiant dans la table de nuit avant d'en couvrir ses doigts. Il massa gentiment le jeune Chevalier avant d'introduire un doigt, puis deux.

"- Détends-toi un peu si tu veux que je t'enlève ça." Gronda l'autre chevalier en caressant la nuque de la Vierge.

Shaka se força à se détendre. C'était tellement bon de sentir ces doigts aller et venir…Il était si proche…

Son maitre finit par attraper ce qu'il cherchait et le retirer.

Un œuf vibrant tomba dans le petit récipient rempli d'eau et de désinfectant qu'il avait posé au pied du lit avant que Shaka ne rentre.

La Vierge gémit plus lourdement.

"- Non…je laisse le reste pour l'instant."

Le chevalier d'or bouda un peu plus. Il ne supportait plus ce truc. Il donna un peu des reins, meilleur moyen qu'il avait pour protester. Une lourde claque sur ses fesses encore rouges le fit s'arrêter.

"- Tu es exigeant dis moi, que t'arrive-t-il ?"

Le maitre laissa une main glisser sur le flanc du Chevalier d'or, puis sur son ventre.

"- Aurais-je trop négligé ceci ?" Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en effleura de la paume le membre dressé de la Vierge.

"- S'il te plait !!!" Ne put s'empêcher de supplier Shaka

La main le quitta pour attraper le rosaire qui lui enserrait le membre.

"- Tais-toi !" Gronda l'autre Chevalier en tirait violement sur le rosaire et resserrer le nœud.

Shaka s'écroula sur le lit, les membres tremblants. Le rosaire l'empêchait de se soulager depuis le matin. Toute la journée il avait du vaquer à ses occupations sans laisser voir le tourment qui l'affligeait.

La Vierge resta un moment immobile.  
Son maitre n'aurait pas de pitié cette fois. Il faudrait qu'il la gagne.

Il se remit lentement à quatre pattes.

La tête basse, il rampa jusqu'au bord du lit.

Son maitre le laissa faire, amusé.

"- On cherche à se faire pardonner ?"

Shaka s'agenouilla contre lui. Les doigts tremblant, il ouvrit la chemise de l'autre chevalier avant de se pencher. Un peu hésitant, il déposa un petit baiser sur la peau ferme puis un petit coup de langue. Il releva les yeux juste une seconde. Rassuré par le sourire bienveillant de son maître, il donna encore un petit coup de langue.

Une grande main se posa sur sa nuque pour l'encourager.

"- Tu vois quand tu veux…"

Shaka prit un mamelon entre ses lèvres pour ne le relâcher que lorsqu'il fut dur comme de la pierre.

Son maitre le repoussa gentiment.

"- Bien… Nous avons été assez dur, tu ne crois pas ?"

Il n'en était qu'au début du dressage de la Vierge. Il n'allait pas le faire trop souffrir... Pas encore. Et puis, Shaka ne le lui avait pas encore demandé

L'indou attendit impatiemment que son maitre lui donne un nouvel ordre.

"- Allonge-toi… Sur le dos…"

Ordonna l'autre Chevalier lorsque Shaka fit mine de se coucher sur le ventre.

Le gardien de la sixième Maison obéit avec empressement. C'était rare que son maitre le regarde quand il le faisait sien. D'habitude, il l'utilisait comme un jouet avant de l'envoyer se laver.

"- Lève les jambes et écarte les."

La vierge obéit très vite, trop heureux pour risquer de voir son maitre changer d'avis au moindre délai.

L'autre Chevalier s'agenouilla au bord du lit, entre les jambes de la Vierge.

Il dénoua le rosaire d'une main affectueuse avant de se pencher pour déposer un rapide baiser sur le bout du membre violacé par le besoin.

Un petit cri de surprise échappa au Chevalier d'or.  
Déesse, cette simple caresse passagère était si bonne !!!

Un petit coup de langue remplaça le baiser.

Cette fois, Shaka était sur qu'il n'allait pas le supporter…Et son maitre qui ne lui avait pas donné la permission…

"- Tu peux prendre ton plaisir…" L'encouragea l'autre Chevalier avec gentillesse.

Le gardien de la sixième Maison aurait pu en pleurer.

Les lèvres de son maitre se refermèrent sur lui en une longue caresse appuyée.

Une main sur le ventre de Shaka, l'autre jouant avec le bout du rosaire encore profondément enfiché en son délicieux petit chevalier d'or, l'autre chevalier le suça longuement. Lorsque Shaka était au bord du plaisir, il cessait, le laissait se calmer, puis recommençait.  
Lorsque des larmes de frustrations commencèrent à rouler sur les joues du jeune homme, il accéléra ses caresses.

Sous lui, Shaka ne devait son immobilité qu'à la main de son maitre qui le collait au lit. Le Chevalier d'or avait beau chercher à retenir ses gémissements, il ne le pouvait plus. Tout raison abdiquée, il attendait juste que son maitre lui permette enfin de prendre son plaisir.

Lorsque l'autre Chevalier prit enfin pitié du jeune Or, il noua ses doigts autour du rosaire.

Lorsque l'indou s'assouvit avec un long cri de jouissance, il tira brutalement sur le rosaire, augmentant d'autant le plaisir de son mince jouet.

Shaka s'abattit sur le lit en sanglotant doucement. Son ventre et ses reins lui faisaient mal, la tête lui tournaient et plus aucun de ses muscles ne répondaient.

Une bien heureuse chaleur l'enveloppait, qui s'accrut encore lorsque son maitre lui souleva les jambes pour les placer sur ses hanches avant de le posséder lentement.

"- Ouvre les yeux…" Ordonna l'autre Chevalier en caressant la joue de la Vierge avec douceur.

Shaka ouvrit vaguement les yeux. La fatigue lui ramollissait les muscles. Son maitre était toujours délicat avec lui, quoiqu'on puisse en dire. Il attendait toujours qu'il soit parfaitement détendu avant de le faire sien, pour ne pas le faire souffrir.

Cela faisait sourire son maître. Malgré les années de pratique, il était toujours aussi étroit…Et son maître toujours aussi imposant et prompt à prendre soin de lui.

Un lourd soupir échappa à la Vierge.

Il adorait sentir son maitre en lui. Il se sentait tellement rempli…Tellement plein…Tellement bien….

Le Chevalier d'or noua ses bras autour du cou de son maitre qui le ne rabroua pas.

Au contraire. Il déposa un long baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes du jeune Chevalier, puis se mit en mouvement, lentement, tout en douceur.

Les jeux étaient finis pour ce soir, ne restait plus que la tendresse.

Les deux hommes s'assouvirent rapidement, trop fatigués pour chercher à faire durer leur étreinte.

Shaka sourit lorsque son maître se laissa tomber sur lui le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Il se retira enfin à la grande déception de Shaka qui chercha à le retenir en lui.

"- Je vais te faire mal une fois que tes muscles seront froids."

Shaka soupira mais du se rendre à son avis. Il avait insisté une fois et n'avait plus pu marcher pendant deux jours.

"- Enlève ca…" Demanda quand même le jeune Or en tirant sur la manche de son maître.

"- Bien sur…"

Une fois les jeux finis, il n'y avait plus besoin de laisser une distance entre eux.

L'autre Chevalier jeta sa tunique et son pantalon dans un coin de la pièce, avant de tendrement soulever son amant dans ses bras pour le glisser sous les draps avec lui.

Shaka chercha immédiatement son épaule.

Son amant referma ses bras sur sa taille. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

"- Ca va ?"

"- Ca va très bien Aldébaran… Ca va très bien…" Ronronna Shaka, épuisé.

Le Chevalier du Taureau l'embrassa encore gentiment.

"- Alors dors un peu, Shaka. J'ai d'autre projets pour cette nuit…" Sourit le grand Chevalier avec un sourire attendri.

Un lourd frisson remonta le long du dos de la Vierge.

"- Tu n'en aura jamais assez hein…."

"- De toi ? Non…" Confirma le gardien de la seconde Maison.

Rassuré, Shaka fit son trou contre la large poitrine de son amant.  
Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'endormir, repu et détendu.

~ * ~

fin


End file.
